The present invention is a case for rack mountable electronic units, permitting the unit to be enclosed for transportation and, alternatively, exposed for operation without removal from the case.
Certain electronic equipment, such as amplifiers, other types of electronic sound equipment used with musical instruments, and other electronic devices, are contained in rectangular metal housings and adapted for mounting in electronic equipment racks. Electronic units of this type come in various standard sizes, established by the Electronics Industry Association. Because the housings contain electronic components, wiring, and other devices, care must be taken when storing or transporting racks to protect the equipment from damage.
There is presently on the market a backpack type storage bag for storing and transporting racks. The backpack has a plywood inner frame and a foam lined bag around the frame. A pair of steel rails are attached to the plywood, on opposite sides of the frame interior, which are designed to engage standard mounting hardware on the housing of the electronic unit, so that the unit may be secured within the frame. The front and back panels of the bag unzip to allow access to the front and rear panels of the unit, which normally contain front controls and rear electronic plug and power cord connections, respectively. A backstrap and a handle are provided for carrying the bag.